


Wake Up and Smell the Flowers

by ThunderStrikesTwice (ThunderDownOnGreenside)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Cheesy title is cheesy, Datesana - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Humor, Kojuurou is just really done, M/M, Masamune is confused, Pre-Slash, Slash, Speculation, Yuki is adorable, cuteness, so is Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDownOnGreenside/pseuds/ThunderStrikesTwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Yukimura, here, in the middle of all of this, balanced precariously between childhood and adulthood, innocence and knowing, peace and war, all with a flower crown on his head. And he's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up and Smell the Flowers

"Lord Masamune! Come look at what Sasuke assisted me in making!"

 

Well _there_ he is. Masamune has been at the Takeda compound all damn day and he hasn't seen Yukimura at all. Usually he can't get the kid to leave him along for five minutes - not that he minds, necessarily - but for five hours? That's absurd and very un-Red of him. He's turning around to give him a little piece of his mind when - _whoop!_ Something plops rather gracelessly onto his head.

 

"What the -?" The expletive dies in his throat when his fingers meet the material of this new, rather instrusive garment. Soft, almost feathery, kinda tickly in some places...it definitely smells okay, at least...

 

"Did you just drop a flower crown onto my head?" Masamune demands, not sure whether or not he should be amused or mortified. Yukimura almost literally giggles, eyes shining bright with excitement. A short distance away, the One-Eyed Dragon notices Sasuke sulking under the shade of the awning, a messily crafted wreath of flowers dumped haphazardly on his head.

 

"Indeed! So you are familiar with the art? I did not know of it myself, but Master Maeda visited the other day and showed me! He said it was a good show of hospitality, so I wanted to make one for you too! But I couldn't get it right and Sasuke had to help me..."

 

The sound of Yukimura's cheerful babbling gradually dwindles as Masamune's focus shifts away from his voice and latches onto his visage. More specifically his upper body. More specifically the colorful flower crown sitting pretty on his head.

 

Yukimura was - as loathe as Masamune was to admit it - always adorable, what with his sunny disposition and go-getter attitude and his seeming inability to get the fight beaten out of him. He was eager and thoughtful and easily entertained; his antics almost always caused a mess but he was always so earnest about everything that it was nearly impossible to get angry with him. In short, he was an absolute delight to be around.

 

But this...this...wow.

 

Adorable doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

 

Yukimura is positively _radiant_ in this light, the red and yellow flowers - what are those, camellias? Lotuses? Kojuurou is the flower guy around Oshu, not Masamune - perfectly accenting his hair and clothes and pretty much everything because Yukimura is just amazing like that.

 

 _Amazing?_ Masamune feels alarmed now, blinking rapidly in the glorious _sun_ that is his rival. _**Red?** Amazing? Whoa there buddy, someone needs to lay off the sake..._

 

But it's true. Yukimura is amazing. Standing there now, eyes alight with the sheer joy of living and breathing and laughing, clumsily assembled blossoms adorning his very soul and setting his presence ablaze with the flames of passion and raw, absolute...

 

_He's beautiful._

 

The thought is a frightening one. This is not the right place for beautiful things, not for flowers or sunsets or dark skies adorned by glittering stars, not for bright eyes or sweet smiles or brilliant, shining spirits that have yet to be dimmed by the tarnishing effects of needless war. Of all people, Masamune should know better than to think of something as amazing or beautiful, but that apparently hasn't stopped some latent force within him that keeps recognizing perfection where it shouldn't be. Like flowers on bloodstained grass. Like sunsets on war-torn fields. Like starlight over burning homes.

 

Like Yukimura, here, in the middle of all of this, balanced precariously between childhood and adulthood, innocence and knowing, peace and war, all with a flower crown on his head. And he's beautiful.

 

"Lord Masamune?"

 

The One-Eyed Dragon has enough semblance of mind to realize that he's probably gaping like a fish by this point.

 

**"Yeah?"**

 

"Do you like it?" It takes Masamune a few extra seconds to realize that his rival is referring to the crown still sitting awkwardly on his head.

 

"This thing?" He gestures to it vaguely, and Yukimura nods with a youthful earnestness that can only be employed by people like him and that stubborn vagabond. Except his rival has always had a bit of an extra hold on him and the puppy eyes coupled with a flower crown aren't exactly helping his resistance efforts.

 

"...tch. **S'cool.** "

 

The gorgeous smile that Masamune gets in response is well worth the admission.

 

* * *

 

"Lord Masamune? What is...?"

 

"Oh, this old thing?" Masamune feigns disinterest in the matter, moving past Kojuurou to retrieve something from his haphazardly made sleeping space. "Call it Kai's version of a hospitality gift, or should I say, **Red's** version of one."

 

"And you wore it...all day?" Kojuurou tries and mostly fails to disguise his surprise.

 

"Why not? Besides," Masamune grins, straightening up and turning around. "I'm not alone in the fun anyway."

 

Kojuurou takes one look at the dishevelled flower crown in his charge's hands and starts backing away.

 


End file.
